


Realizations (in Bed)

by NarfingMuch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfingMuch/pseuds/NarfingMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra begs Mako to help her forget her grief over Katara's death. Set 11 years after LOK. Sexytimes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations (in Bed)

Mako knocked on the door of their bedroom cautiously, not knowing how to approach his wife.

"Are you okay babe?"

Korra sighed, hugging herself tightly, her back still facing him as she gazed sightlessly out the window.

"I guess I have to be. I know these things happen, and we can't do much to stop them, but it still hurts when they do."

Mako stepped towards Korra, took her in his arms.

"You'll be okay. We'll be okay. It was Katara's time. And no matter what we did, nothing would have stopped it from happening, just like you said. At least she got to see her grandchildren before she died. And just think, now she's up there with Aang. You know how much she missed him."

Korra nodded, "I guess so."

He rubbed little circles in the small of her back, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Mako?"

"Mhmm?" he murmured, his arms wrapped around her.

"Make me forget? I don't want to be sad... Can we just..."

Korra looked up at Mako, her blue eyes questioning and unsure.

"Okay, hun. If that's what you want," Mako rested his forehead on hers.

Korra nodded, slowly pushing Mako's jacket off his shoulders.

"I want this."

Mako hissed as Korra worked his shirt up off him, her fingers brushing ever so slightly against his stomach as she slipped it over his torso.

She paused to let him pull her tank over her head, her worries melting away as Mako began to unbind her chest.

Spirits, was she beautiful.

They'd been together eleven years, and Mako knew how to play her body like an instrument, how to stroke her, where to stroke her...

How to make her come apart in his arms.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his head bent down to kiss her neck.

He started at her jawbone and worked his way down, pausing to suckle that spot, the hollow above her collarbone, pleased to hear her soft moans.

Her legs grew limp, and she would have fallen if Mako hadn't been holding her around her waist.

His lips on her, her skin pressed against hers, it was no surprise that her senses were quickly overwhelmed.

She was vaguely aware of Mako guiding her to their bed, his working down her pants as he kissed a path between her breasts.

And then his hand was there, dipping into her core, flicking at her little button of nerves as he suckled on a nipple, another hand kneading her breast as her hands were left grasping at the sheets beneath her.

"You're so wet," he groaned, heat pooling in his groin as he responded to the sweet sounds coming from his wife.

"Only for you," she moaned, "Just you."

Mako responded by suckling harder, by rubbing his fingers against that one place he knew would drive Korra crazy.

And sure enough, she came undone, her body arched up into his as her inner walls convulsed against the fingers giving her such satisfaction.

"Please," she begged, coming down from her high, "Please, I need you."

Her blue eyes opened, looking down at Mako with such heat in her eyes, such sheer need that Mako nearly came himself.

"Need me where?" he grunted, moving up and grinding his still clothed shaft against her sensitive core.

"Unhmmmm," Korra moaned, "Mako, please Mako, I need you."

Mako smirked then, moving to kiss Korra's jaw, "Where?"

"Inside me!" Korra exclaimed, moving to sit up, when suddenly Mako was gone, his familiar weight gone from their bed.

And in that instant, Korra felt the loss of his weight acutely.

She immediately missed the feel of his warm weight on top of hers.

But before she could voice her complaints, there he was again, his solid weight on top of hers, and this time, oh, this time the contact was skin on skin and Korra thought she would burst.

Slowly Mako slipped inside of her, his forehead already beading with sweat, a groan escaping from his lips.

Korra arched up to meet him, eager to have his full length inside her, but Mako held back, wanting to take it slow, wanting to be able to savor this.

But Korra was having none of that.

She looped a leg over his back, and pulled him flush against her, inside her in one motion.

Mako hissed, "My god woman, you do know how to-"

He was cut off as Korra suddenly shifted her weight, and flipped them both over.

Spirits, she had forgotten how deep he could get in this position.

Korra knelt over Mako's groin as she began to ride him, slowly at first, driving them both insane as she purposefully tightened herself around him.

Grinding herself around him, she threw her head back, the tips of her hair brushing against the skin of his thighs.

Yes, she had missed this.

She braced her hands by her sides and slowly raised herself up, until it was just the tip of his length inside her.

And she slowly lowered herself down on him, and up, and down, painstakingly slowly, reveling in the fullness she felt as he filled her completely.

After a few moments of this sweet torture, Mako decided he couldn't take any more.

He sat up swiftly and pulled Korra off him, ignoring her little gasp of surprise.

He moved behind her and guided her onto all fours, smirking as she complied, cupping her soaked entrance as her rear rose to greet him.

For a few moments, Korra couldn't hear anything from behind her.

"Mako," she began, "I-"

Her pleas were promptly cut off as Mako thrust himself inside her, setting a breakneck pace, and pounding Korra until she knew she would be sore.

"Harder," she cried, "Oh, please harder!"

She could feel her walls beginning to convulse, the friction was overwhelming, and when Mako bent over her and his chest came flush against her back, she moaned and arched against him, felt herself come undone.

And as her inner walls spasmed around his shaft, Mako seemed to speed up, grunting with effort until with a sudden rush of heat, he too found his release.

Together, they collapsed on their sides, utterly spent.

Slowly, Mako pulled out of her, and Korra turned around in his arms, nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"Thank-you," she murmured, her eyelids heavy.

Mako pulled her tighter against him, settling his chin on top of her head.

"Sleep," he muttered, almost gruffly.

But Korra looped an arm around his waist and reveled in his presence.

And as she drifted off to sleep, she realized that while she couldn't stop her loved ones from leaving her, she would at least enjoy every single moment she had with them.

"I love you."


End file.
